rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Kingdom Essentials - 3
Event Period: 10 PM Nov. 16th, 2014 - 1 AM Nov. 20th, 2014 Enterable Period 10 PM Nov. 16th, 2014 - 10 PM Nov. 18th, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: Story Far away, there is a sacred forest which brims with mana where the earth's veins converge. The forest's pure air repels demons and intimidates humans, but invites the gods. It was with the life that was born from the land, and one with the life that returned. In that sacred forest, a kingdom once prospered as none other before. Legend says that its subjects guarded the wood for eons, only to disappear in a single night. The only remnant is a lone elf who guards the wood... Hundreds of years have passed since the kingdom was lost, but even now she watches over the land on land, protecting it from evil and fulfilling an age-old promise to someone dear. How to Play ;1. Set Out for Glory :Explore areas and defeat your opponents. ;2. Win Consecutively :Chain consecutive victories to get bonus battlepath points when you return to your hearth. ;3. Defeat Bosses :Annihilate obstacles in your path to move on to another area. ;4. Kindle Flames :Get great cards and items when you kindle flames. Decks ;Offensive Decks :Decks require no ATK power to build. The higher the ATK of your deck, the more battlepath points you will accumulate. In addition, as you proceed through the areas, you'll unlock the ability to use a support deck. ;Defensive Decks :Defending attacks from other players costs no DEF power. A successful defense will also net you rewards. ;Support Decks :After reaching Area 6, support decks are in use. They are automatically formed using your best cards in your card inventory. Their raw stats will be added to your attack/defense total. New Feature *The thirty minute timer for each run has been removed. *Users are able to use up to ten holy powders when they run out of the forty healing potions. These items do not recover even if users decide to retry without accepting the rewards. However, it is still possible to obtain the best rewards without purchasing any items. Area Information Novice Area ;For users who are LVL 49 and below :Cards in Support Deck: 0 ---- Middle Area ;For users who are LVL 50 and above :Cards in Support Deck: 5 ---- Elite Area ;For users who are LVL 50 and above :Cards in Support Deck: 10 ---- Notes :In more difficult areas, more cards are necessary to fill support decks and content with other users. These areas, however, feature better rewards than the lower ones. :These items are rewarded to all users who enter an area: | | | |} Users automatically return to the hearth after 30 minutes in an area. Rewards will be calculated based on the number of kingdom points collected before returning. ---- Other Information ;Scrolls :Scrolls can be used before battles to add various effects. ;EP Attacks :Battling in this event required the use of EP. Depending on how many EP you use to attack, a boost will be added to your deck's attack. The more EP you use, the higher the boost. Use Healing Potions or Holy Powders to replenish EP. ---- Rewards Novice Middle Elite Category:Events